Harry's first time
by purple.is.totally.awesome
Summary: an erotic tale of how harry potter lost his virginity to his best friend.R&R.


Harry's First Time

disclaimer – I do not own this or any of the characters in this story, all belong to the author J.K Rowling

Harry being bored out of his mind is just lying on his bed, thinking..., Hermione coincidently is the same in the girls dormitory. Harry starts to have very

inappropriate thoughts and gets really aroused and started to feel himself hardening and cant wait to see Hermione so, he sneaks down to the common room trying so hard to not wake his fellow classmates, up to the girls dormitory and went over to Hermione's bed. He tries to wakes her very gently, only to find

she is awake, waiting for him. She can tell exactly what he wants and really wants it too.

Nothing needs to be said, Harry climbs into Hermione's bed and starts to kiss her, she kisses back. They start to move in sync and Harry slowly slides in

tongue until it collides with Hermione's. Harry slips his hands under the covers and slides his hands up Hermione's purple, silk night gown and starts to rub between her legs, she opens them wider, giving Harry full access, he starts to rub her clit making Hermione open her eyes mid kiss. Harry thinks she's annoyed, then quickly realised she's just that sexually aroused. Harry moves his fingers faster and faster. Hermione stops him, she was going to wake the rest of the girls and that would deffenatly get her expelled. Hermione whispers in Harry's ear, "Too many people hear, lets go to somewhere more privet".

With a slight nod of Harry's head he gets out of the bed. Hermione gasps, he thinks someone has seen him, until he spots what Hermione is looking at, he has got an erection. Harry is amazed when he sees Hermione lick her lips.

*She rushes him down the stairs to the common room. Quickly lights the fire. Rushes him to the arm-chair, gets on her knees, pulls down Harry's pajama bottoms and boxers and glares at it for a moment with a glaze of excitement in her eyes. She can't wait to have his rock hard cock in her mouth. She kisses the tip of his penis and then wraps her lips round it sending Harry into a world of pure extacsy. She goes up and down, licking as she goes. Harry holds her hair back, making sure it didn't go near her mouth and ruin his enjoyment. Hermione goes further down his long, hard cock and lets it enter her throat. Harry rests his hands on the back of her busy head, he gets the urge to move her head further down his wet bonner, he lets into this urge.

*After about 10 minutes of this, Harry is really close. He whimpers "Can I... cum...", he struggles for words.

Hermione looks up, she UN-wraps her lips from his throbbing cock and says, simply, "Cum... for...me". With a wink in her eye, she places it back in her mouth and sucks.

This sends Harry over-bored, he cums in her mouth and all he could think was "I hope she swallows..." and to Harry's enjoyment, she did. The pearly juices in her mouth were now running down her throat, but Hermione is not done, she wants more. She sees that Harry is loosing stiffness so as she had learned in Harry's diary, he likes to see girls touch them self, reeeeally likes it. So with that knowledge, she strips. She slowly raises the slightly wet night gown over her head, revealing her perky teenage breasts.

She rubs them slowly, then takes Harry's hand and lets him join in. She makes him grab them, then lets him take over. He pulls her closer to him and starts to lick her nipples. He can feel them hardening as he sucks them dry, this releases many moans and whimpers from Hermione, she obviously really enjoys this.

Hermione pulls him to eye level and says to him, "I want you in me Harry. I have for so long." and with that Hermione lies down on the floor, next to the fire. Harry takes off his pajama top, not having time to do it earlier. Harry lies down swell.

He is nervous, he has told Hermione that he had done this before with a girl he met back at his uncles house but he didn't. He was infact, a virgin. Hermione is waiting for Harry to enter her but he hesitates, She asks "What's the matter Harry?"

after a moment he replies "You know when I told you I was with that girl and we did stuff?"

"Yes.." said Hermione.

"Well, I lied. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't even know what hole to put it in." said Harry, with slight self disgust in his voice.

"I have a confession too.." added Hermione, "I'm a virgin too..."

"Really?" said Harry. Knowing this made Harry a lot more confident with what he was about to do.

"Yes Harry. To be perfectly honest, I was always saving myself for the right guy and... that's you Harry, your my knight in shining armour"

*Harry positioned himself between her legs and pushed, with no success Hermione helped him put it in. He put it in very slowly and caring He could see it really hurt Hermione so he stopped and asked "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." said Hermione, so he kept going. Hermione started to dig her nails in and scratched his back.

Harry started to go a bit faster and deeper which made Hermione moan really loudly. She sank her teeth into his neck and started to suck, knowing it would leave a mark but mostly to muzzle the noises cumming from her mouth.

Now Harry was really getting into this new experience and started to go really fast and really, really deep. Harry went like this for a couple of minutes and then with a shudder of his legs, he came. He collapsed on-top of Hermione, gently resting on her bare breasts.

He opens his eyes for a moment and says softly, "I love you Hermione." Hermione replies with,

"I love you too Harry, I always have." After a short rest,they get dressed and they both walk back into the boys dormitory and lay down in Harry's bed and cuddle blissfully until morning.


End file.
